Enough
by Zach in Hyrule
Summary: Link is tired of Mido bullying him around so he runs away from his home. And Saria decides to go and find him. Takes place before Ocarina of Time.
1. Beaten up

**Note: This is not a Link x Saria story. I just want to take a break from Zelink for awhile**

 **Enjoy.**

"YOUR SUCH A LOSER!" Mido yelled at the fairyless boy as he pushed Link into the mud. The two members that were with Mido laughed at Link as he saw the disgusting mud all over his clothes. "Leave me alone Mido!" Link yelled trying to hold back his tears. "Why should I?" Mido shrugged. Are you the leader of the Korki?" Link ignored the question and tried to get up. "Just because your the leader here doesn't mean you have to kick me around like a stone rock! Link said pushing Mido and one of his gang members out of the way. "Freckled freak!" he whispered.

Mido heard what Link said. His eyes turn wide. He glunched his fits and grabbed a Deku sick and wacked Link's back with it. Link screamed in pain so loud that the whole forest heard it. The two of Mido's buddies gasped at what he just did. "Jeez that must've hurt." one of them said. "Mido stop! Your taking it to far!" the other said. "Shut up!" Mido yelled. Link tried to get up, but the stick broke his back so hard he couldn't moved. "Listen here you fairyless loser." Mido said pulling him up by grabbing his ear. "The next time you call me names or insult me, your back isn't going to be the only thing that's broken!" he said as he kicked some dust right into his face. "Come on guys. Let's go." he said as they left Link lying on the ground in pain. "Mido. You know Saria is going to kill you if she finds out about this, right?" one of his friends said. "I wouldn't care less!" Mido said.

Saria went up the ladder to Link's house and went inside. "Hey Link? Do you wanna…" She looked around and the house was empty. "Huh? Where is he?" she asked herself. She went back outside and looked around the village, but she couldn't find Link. "Where has he gone?" she asked herself again. "Hey Saria!" said one of the korki girls. "Oh. Hey Lily!" Saria said back. "Have you seen Link anywhere?" she asked her. "Yeah. He was going to see the Great Deku Tree." Lily said. "Has he come back?" Saria asked. "No." Lily answered. "I bet he's asking him why doesn't he have a fairy again." she said. "I'll go check on him!" said Saria running to the path of the Great Deku Tree.

Saria walked down the path and looked around. "Everytime Link comes to see the Great Deku Tree, he always asks him, why doesn't he have a fairy." Saria said to herself. "Great. Now I'm thinking about it too." Just then, she heard a moaning voice. She got close to the sound and saw Link lying on the ground all bruised up and injured. "Link!?" she yelled out running to him. "S..Saria?" he said looking up at her. "Oh dear. What happened to you?" she asked him looking at his bruises. "Mido!" Link answered. "Should've known!" Saria signed. Link tried to get up, put his back pain was still making him unmoveable. "My...my back! I can't move!" he cried. "I'll help you!" Saria said grabbing his arm and pulling him up. "Let's get you to my house. I'll patch you up there." Saria said as they walked to Saria's house.

 **Well here's the first part of this story. The rest coming soon!**


	2. Saria's secret

**You guys liked the first part, so here you guys go.**

"OW!" Link screamed as Saria was fixing his wounds.

"Sorry." Saria said trying to be more careful.

Link was bruised up on his head, his back, (Especially) his leg, and his arm. He was still thinking of all the mean stuff Mido said to him. He couldn't get them out of his head.

"LINK!" Saria yelled snapping her fingers!

"Huh? Oh sorry I was….still thinking about what Mido said." Link said looking down. Saira then looked at Link and began to worry more.

"I was saying that, you need to ignore what Mido says to you." She said. "Otherwise you're just gonna get yourself even more hurt!"

"Hey! First of all, I didn't start it." Link said starting to shout. "And second of all, it's hard ignore them, when they're stuck in your god forsaken head!"

"Link calm down! And just ignore everything Mido says too you" Saria said.

"I CAN'T SARIA!" Link yelled. "I JUST CAN'T! YOU THINK I CAN, BUT I CAN'T! "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S IT'S LIKE TO BE PUSHED AROUND AND THROWN AT LIKE SOME STUPID ROCK!"

Saria got scared at Link. She never seen Link this angry. Link then calmed down and realized what he said.

"Saria..I..I'm sorry...I..I..I didn't know why...I….I'm so sorry!" He said crying on her shoulder. Saria hugged him back with a few tears coming out of her own eyes.

"It's ok Link! It's ok. I know you didn't mean to." she said trying to calm him down.

"Why am I even here?" Link sobbed. "If I don't have a fairy, Am i even a Korki? How come I'm the only one getting beaten up by Mido?" he kept asking himself.

Saria began to worry. Why? Because she knows the answer! She knows why Link was brought here. He was being carried by a women when he was a baby. He doesn't know this because he was so young. Nobody has told Link. Especially Saria! She wants to tell him, but the Great Deku tree said it was forbidden to tell him!

"Link. I...I wish I knew!" Saria lied and hugged him back. Saria wanted to tell him but Saria didn't want to break the promise she made to the Great Deku tree.

 _SIX YEARS AGO…_

"...and make sure you take care of him" the Great Deku Tree said as they carried Link as a baby. "And Saria, a word please!" Saria went to the Great Deku Tree and gulped.

"Saria! You must not tell Link about this when he gets to his olderself." he said.

"What?! Why?" Saira asked.

"He must not know the horrors that will happen to him when he was at that age." he answered. "Tell the other korki about his and do not tell him!"

"But what if he figures it out on his own?" Saria asked.

"That is a good question." The Great Deku tree said. "But I have a feeling he won't know until the future arrives."

"I hope your right about that Great Deku Tree." said Saria.

"Have I ever not been right?" The Great Deku Tree joked.

"But I promise Great Deku Tree. Will not tell him!" Saria said.

"Good Girl Saria!" the great.

*Back to the present*

"Link...Why don't head home and get some rest." Saria said.

"Ok." Link said.

As soon as Link left Saria's house. Saria sad on her bed and thinking to herself!

" _Why didn't I tell him!_ " she though.

 **There we go. Though I could change it up a bit. But I do what I normally type next time.**

 **Story process so far...**

 **Heroes of Hyrule- Still in process.**

 **I never got the chance- working on ideas**

 **Sailor Symbiote- Working on it**


	3. Link is missing

**Well here's part 3. I know some of you have been waiting for this for a while. I'm need to take my Driver's ed test and I want to post this before I do. Well enjoy.**

It was night time in Korki Village and Link stayed up trying to get all of Mido's insulting words out of his head. But they haunt them wherever he tries to get them out of his head.

"Saria said try to forget all the bad stuff Mido said to me, but it's hard to when they haunt you in your head." he cried.

Link hasn't slept since Saria patched his wounds. He's been up for 2 remembers the last time Mido bullied him.

 ***** **FLASHBACK** *****

"FIGHT BACK YOU FAIRLESS LOSER!" Mido shouted out punching him in the nose!

Half of the Korki gasped and half of them laughed at Link. He then rubbed his nose and saw that his was bleeding.

"Mido I think he's had enough." One of the Korik said.

"Oh No!" Mido said laughing. "He hasn't had enough until I say he had enough."

"Look at him Mido!" another on said. "He's had enough. His nose is bleeding!"

"That means he needs to toughen up! Otherwise, his nose won't be the only thing bleeding!" Mido said.

"Mido!" A familiar voice said. Saria pushed shom Korki's out of her way and stopped right in front of Mido. "Look at him!" She shouted. "If someone is bleeding, You stop punching them!"

"Hmph! Your lucky!" Mido said looking at Link.

Mido walked away, then Saria looked at Link.

"Link? Are ok" Saira asked.

Link turned around and Saria then gasped as she saw the blood all over Link's nose.

"Oh Link." She said hugging.

"Why does he do this to me?" Link cried.

"I don't know Link." Saria said. "I don't know."

Link cried into Saria's arms and they korki who were laughing at Link felt bad and helped Saria take care of him.

 *** End of the flashback***

Link laid in his bed and kept thinking of that day!

"Why? Why does he always bully me?" he asked as he turned over to the right crying.

The next morning, everyone was up and about and everyone helped each other out with choirs and gardening.

"Ah what a beautiful day!" said Lily taking a deep breath. Then, Link came behind her.

"Good morning Lily." he said with a moaning voice.

Good Morni-" Lily sentence when interrupted by Link who looked very terrible. His eyes were bloodshot. And he had bags underneath them. "Oh my gosh Link! You look awful!"

"Thanks. I...didn't get enough sleep last night." Link said yawning.

"Did you have another nightmare?" asked Lily.

"Not this time." Link said. "I kept thinking about all those things Mido says to me. Even in the past!"

"Oh Link." Lily said hugging him. "Just don't think about them."

"Geez, you sound like Saria!" said Link rolling his eyes.

"Well good." Lily said. "Saria is your best friend. She can help you. Take her advice."

"I'm trying. But it's hard to when it's all stuck in your hea…."

Link was then interrupted by a rock hitting him in the head.

"Ow." he said.

"Haha!" Bullseye!" It was Mido!

"Mido! Why on earth would you do that?!" Lily screamed.

"Shut it blonde!" Mido said pushing her out of the way.

" _I gotta warn Saria_ " she said running to the Great Deku Tree.

"Great Deku Tree. Do you remember the deal we made when Link first came to us?" Saria asked.

"Why of course I do." said The Great Deku Tree. "Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just...I hate not telling Link he truth!" Saria said. "He needs to know who he really is."

"He will young one." The Great Deku Tree said. "He will."

"Then should he have a fairy like everyone else?" Saira asked.

"Well…" The Great Deku Tree was about to answer, until Lily came shouting.

"Hold that though please." Saria said running to Lily.

"Lily what do you want?" She asked.

"It's Mido! He's fighting Link again!" said Lily.

"WHAT!" Saria shouted as she rn to Korki Village.

"Hey wait for me!" Lily said running after Saira.

Saira made it to Korki village where a bunch of them were looking at the Lost Woods.

Mido!" She screamed and grabbed his shirt. "What did you do to Link?"

"Umm….I...Uhhhh" Mido was to scared to answer.

"Answer me you…." Saria then looked at the other Korki's and realized Link was missing.

"Hang on! Where is Link?"

"Mido kept kicking him around so Link cried and ran to the Lost Woods!" a Korki screamed.

"HE WHAT!?"


	4. Our Favorite Song

**It's been awhile since I did Enough, so I decide to let it come back. Enjoy.**

Saria was packing some of her stuff and she also borrowed the Korki Sword from the three korki twins. She grabbed her pack and and left her house. She looked at the entrance to the Lost Woods and took a deep breathe.

"Hold on Link. I'm coming." she said to herself as she walked towards it. But then, she felt someone's hand touching her shoulder. She looked back and saw Lily with a worried look on her face.

"Saria, please. Don't do this. The Lost Woods is dangerous." Lily said. Saria grabbed Lily's hand and let it released her from her shoulder.

"Me and Link have been in the Lost Woods many times." Saria said. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know." Lily said rubbing her arm. "But what if Link isn't there? What if he gets really lost? Did you remember what happened to Fido?" Saria stopped Lily by hugging her.

"I promise. I'll be fine." Saira said. "I'll have my fairy with me."

"Where is she?" Lily asked looking around her.

"I'm right here." said a fairy that went to Saria. "Sorry I'm late. I was talking to a friend."

"It's fine, Star." Saria said. "Wish me luck." Saria and Star went to the Lost woods and Lily waved at them.

"Please be ok." Lily said.

Saria entered the Lost Woods and shouted out Link's name over and over. But no matter how hard she tried, Link didn't came to her. She checked the place where her and Link played her favorite song on her ocarina. She looked at the log where she always sat and sang the song and remembered the first time she bought Link here.

 ***Flashback***

Saria went to Link's house and saw him drawing on his house. "Hey Link." she said. Link looked back at him and saw Saria running to him. He smiled and ran to her and hugged her.

(Note: This happened a few years ago, so Link is two inches shorter.)

"It's good to see you too, Link." Saria said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing me fighting a monster." Link said as he pointed to the drawing.

"That's really good Link!" Saria said.

"Yeah, I guess." Link said changing his tone.

"Link? What's wrong?" Saria asked touching his shoulder.

"I...I had a nightmare last night." Link answered.

"A nightmare?" Saria said. "What happened in it?"

"I...I was in front of a castle." Link answered. "There was a women and a little girl exiting it. And when I turned around, there was a strange man on a dark horse. And he looked at me and struck me with something I...I don't know what it was!" Link began to cry and Saria hugged him and tried to calm him down.

"Shh...it's ok Link. It's just a nightmare." She said. Then, she had an idea. "Hey? Why don't we go to a very special place."

"What kind of special place?" Link sniffed.

"Come on. I'll show you!" Saria said as she took Link's hand and they went to The Lost Woods.

Link & Saria walked through the woods until they reached a dead end with a temple at the top of the cliff.

"Whoa! What is this place?" Link asked looking at the temple.

"I call it, The Sacred Grove!" said Saria.

"What's up there?" Link asked pointing at the temple.

"I don't know." Saria shrugged. "It's too high for us to reach up there."

"So why did we come here?" Link asked.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Saira said reaching into her pocket and pulled out her ocarina. "Look at this."

Link's eyes grew wide and he scooted a close to Saria and looked at it. "What is that?" he asked.

"It's called an Ocarina!" Saria answered. "The Great Deku Tree gave it to me ."

"It's so beautiful." Link said. "Can you play it?"

"Sure." Saria giggled and played a song on the ocarina. Her and Link danced to it all day long.

 ***End of Flashback***

"SARIA!" Star yelled.

Saria shook her head and look at Star. "Yeah?" She asked.

"You've been staring at that log for hours!" Star said. "I've called you name like fifty times!"

"Sorry, I….had a lost in thought." Saria said.

"Yeah, and I know why." Star said. "It reminds you so much of Link, doesn't it?" Saria's face was in fear. She was trying to answer, but her wondering about Link is making her wonder where he is now! "Don't worry Saria, we'll find him." Star said.

"Yeah. We will." Saria said.

Saria and Star exited the sanctuary and continued their search for Link. But as soon as they left, a spirit appeared at the entrance of the temple.

" _I...have...found...her!"_

 **And that's all. Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
